Metis
The Metis, better known as hybrids are the newest generation of beings with ichor. A Metis can be born from many possibilities, but the chances are greater with the presence of a Titan parent. Trapped by their dark virtues, but unable to hear the call of their Titan parents, Metis live short, strife filled lives. An abomination in the eyes of both Titans and Gods, they are almost always hunted. There are a few distinct differences between Metis, some can transfer their Titanborn powers to others to varying degrees, some can take control of other Titanspawns. On Gods and Titans Many gods are still baffled by the origin of these hybrids. It is simple to understand why the gods are hostile to the Metis however, since the gods are ultimately a different strain of the Titans, they are afraid that these upstarts are here to usurp their power, as they have done to their Titan parents eons ago. Some pantheons are more accepting to the hybrids, however in the end the corruption that grips these hybrids alienates gods from them, as they resemble too much of the Titans in their eyes. The Titans are intrigued by these new strain. Although they cannot control them directly as they can control Titanspawns, the Titans believe that the corruption will eventually drive the Metis to their side. They also believe the hybrids are the key to their freedom, and with these new and powerful agents, they can wrestle control of the World from their enemies. They are however wary of the fact that some Metis can steal control of their Titanspawn from them, and their ability to distract or summon any Titanspawn using Titansong. The cunning Titans allow their servants to be pulled by the Metis, knowing that they would have to use their powers to defeat the Titanspawns. And more power they use, more quick the corruption spread. What makes them different All Metis share two traits. The Titansong and the golden irises on one of their eyes(never both). The Metis are different from the other scions by the fact that they don't rely on ancient relics or birthrights to manifest their power. And unlike scions they do not have the Fateful Aura, they have Titansong instead. The difference from their titanspawn counterpart is that they are free from the control of their Titan overseers and they can evolve and strengthen their power, unlike the Titanspawns who are born with their power and have no way to enhance them. If they can live enough to become a Demigod, the Metis do not get Fatal Flaw, as they are born with Blocks to suppress their powers instead. Their Titansong grows more powerful, and the corruption eats away their minds faster. Nothing is known what would happen when a Metis would reach Godhood, since none of them stay alive or sane long enough to become one. There are however theories that they would simply become Titans, as their virtues would be corrupted beyond hope. Different Strains and Corruption There are three strains of Metis; the Gifters, the rarest strain, ones that can pass their traits to other beings, the Summoners, those who can use their Titansong to enslave Titanspaws, and the Hybrids, most common strain of them all, without particularly strong Titansong or the ability to pass their powers. The corruption is a disease of the mind that eventually appear on all of the Metis. This disease eventually makes them madly ambitious, merciless, restless beings with no regard to the mortals and other living beings that share the same world. In the end they are almost as alien as the Titans in their moral views. Notable Metis Soragami, did not start showing symptoms of any dark virtues until he was 15. Felix, who became a demigod never had the golden eye that marks the Metis. Aura, the most powerful Summoner known, managed to wrestle control of Yomi(japanese underworld), dethroning the ruling Titan from his throne. Walt, the only hybrid left alive from the Pesedjet, wiped out the scions and hybrids from his own pantheon in an alliance with Sora and Felix. Thera, the only known hybrid to find a way to resist corruption, viewed as a prophet by her kind. Silence, who was never seen and powers unknown, yet his hand is seen in almost all major events in the world.